


Choice

by pterawaters



Series: The Borderline [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cargument, Dom Danny "Danno" Williams, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Dom Danny, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve might be getting less stupid, conversations during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't keep his hands off of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I would suggest reading "It's a risk" and "Walk the walk" before reading this one, if you want some clues for what's going on in Steve's head during this fic.

Danny should've known this would happen. He should have know that when he started fooling around with Steve, it was going to become impossible to keep his hands to himself while they were at work. It starts simply enough, Danny letting himself casually touch Steve more often than he would've before. A hand on his arm, his shoulder, his back.

It's when Danny can't help but let his fingers trail downward from Steve's back over his ass that it becomes a problem. Steve jumps like he's been shocked and then shoots Danny a quick glare before going back to his conversation with the witness they're interviewing. Chin gives Danny a look, and Danny's face heats up.

Back in the car, Danny says to Steve, "Sorry, you know, about earlier."

Steve turns in his seat and lounges back, half against the door, a wide grin on his face. "You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

Oh great, now Steve's getting a big head. Danny tries to scowl and deflate it for him, but his lips are doing a stupid smiling thing instead. "That's not it at all," Danny lies.

"Uh-huh," Steve says, clearly not falling for it. He leans forward, starting the car and pulling out into traffic. "Now Daniel," he says, his voice teasing, "it's very important that you keep your hands to yourself while I'm driving. Do you think you can resist the temptation provided by all this?" He uses his free hand to gesture in the general direction of his body. 

"You're a jerk," Danny says, but he can't help laughing at Steve's whole schtick. "When we get home tonight, you're going to get it."

"Is that a threat?" Steve asks with a chuckle. "Are you threatening me with domestic violence?"

"Worse," Danny insists. "I'm gonna ride you for an _hour_ and not let you come."

If Danny hadn't grabbed the wheel, Steve would've crashed into the cars parked on the side of the road. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"You can't _say_ things like that, Danny!" Steve complains, getting the car back under control. "Jesus!"

Danny grins. "Now you know how I feel, having to be around you all day, not getting laid."

Steve makes a weird face, and Danny realizes he's stumbled right into one of their landmines. He reaches over to lay a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay, babe. You're not ready for that, and I'm not pushing the issue. I swear."

Steve bites his lip and looks over at Danny for a second before returning his eyes to the road. "What if I'm never ready for that?"

Danny sighs, but he tries to keep it quiet. He knows Steve has hang-ups layered on hang-ups, and that it's not Danny's place to change them if Steve doesn't want them to change. "Well, I can't say I wouldn't be a little disappointed," Danny admits. "But I love you, so I'd deal, and be satisfied with the sex we do have."

"You're sure?" Steve asks, and he almost looks like he's in physical pain, having this conversation. "If you never, ever got to fuck me, you'd be okay with that?"

"Totally okay with that," Danny insists, though he does think he might wait a few years, and then mention how it might be a good birthday present.

Besides, despite his control issues and this one sticking point, Steve is actually fairly pliant in the bedroom, which is something Danny probably craves more than getting inside Steve's ass. 

~*~

Danny has the kids that night, so he picks Charlie up from daycare and Grace up from cheerleader practice. When they get home, Steve's truck is parked on the street and the house smells like stir fry. 

"Hi, Uncle Steve!" Grace calls on her way back to her room. 

"Hi, Uncle Steve," Charlie says, leading Danny by the hand to the cupboard he knows contains all the snack foods. "Danno?"

"If the next words out of your mouth are anything but, 'I want to eat the nice, healthy meal Uncle Steve is making,' you're going to be sorely disappointed, my friend." Danny smiles at his son.

After a moment's thought, Charlie says, "Maybe I don't want anything." He looks up at Danny and asks, "Can I play dinosaurs?"

"Sure thing, buddy," Danny agrees. "Have at it."

Charlie runs off, and Danny's left alone in the kitchen with Steve. He leans against the island counter and says, "You didn't tell me you were going to break into my house and make me and my kids dinner."

"Okay, first of all," Steve says with a smirk, "you gave me a key when you moved in here." He stirs the food a few times as it sizzles. "And second, who says I made enough for you?"

"You're such a bad liar," Danny insists, heading around the counter and getting into Steve's space. He wraps his arms around Steve's middle and hooks his chin on Steve's shoulder. "You're taking care of me, because you loooove me."

Steve sets down his spoon and turns in Danny's arms, setting his hands on Danny's hips. "I _do_ love you," he insists, like it's something he desperately needs Danny to know.

Danny puts his hands up on Steve's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. "I know. I love you too, babe."

"Gross," Grace's voice says from behind Danny. "Get a room."

Danny has an unreasonable urge to flip off his own daughter. He doesn't let go of Steve until he hears the snack cupboard open. "No snacks!" Danny lets go of Steve and turns around to face Grace. "Dinner's almost ready!"

"Maybe you should stop distracting Uncle Steve so he can finish making it," Grace says, setting the pop tarts back in the cupboard.

Danny makes a face at her, but she kind of has a point, so he pats Steve once on the shoulder, and then leaves him to it, instead putting his arm around Grace, since she seems to want attention. "So, how's the homework coming?"

"Daaad!" Grace groans, and when Danny looks back at Steve, he sees that Steve is laughing and shaking his head as he goes back to cooking. 

It occurs to Danny that he hasn't been this happy in a long, long time. 

~*~

"Okay," Danny says, leaning against his bedroom door. "The house is locked up, the kids are asleep, the bedroom door is locked. We're good."

Steve's sitting up at the head of the bed in his underwear and t-shirt. "Danny, if you'd rather not while the kids are in the house…"

"Fuck that," Danny insists, crossing the bedroom and climbing onto the bed. He puts himself in Steve's lap. "You're talking to the guy who groped you at work because he couldn't keep his hands off you."

Chuckling, Steve kisses Danny, deep and slow. It sets Danny's heart racing and his skin on fire. Danny takes over the kiss, speeding it up a little and getting his hands under Steve's shirt. "Besides, I believe I made a threat earlier?"

Steve lets Danny take his shirt, as he says, "I was kinda hoping dinner would help you rescind that threat."

"Maybe reduce the length of the threat," Danny replies, kissing down Steve's neck and thumbing at one of his nipples. "But I need you so bad, baby. I can't wait another day."

Breath stuttering, Steve's hands grip harder on Danny's hips. He must like that idea. Danny smiles, giving Steve one last kiss before standing up off the bed and shucking off the clothes he still has left. "Ditch the underwear, babe," Danny says, grabbing the lube and a condom from the the very high shelf on which they live. 

When Danny turns back around, Steve is naked, laying out on the bed with one arm tucked up under his head. "God damn, you're beautiful," Danny says.

Steve gets a little shy, almost taking his arm down, but Danny stops him with a gentle touch. "Put both your arms up," he says. "Behind your head. Relax."

Steve does it, following orders like he always does, and Danny can't help but smile and lean down to kiss him. Danny straddles Steve, ignoring the way his right knee pops a little. He cups Steve's face in both his hands and kisses him again. "Do you know," he says, taking a moment to kiss Steve again, "how much I love you?"

Nodding, Steve says, "Yeah," but then he looks away.

"Hey, hey, hey," Danny murmurs, turning Steve's head back. "Look at me. What was that?"

"It's just…" Steve says, licking his lips before he looks up at Danny. "You say it so much. How can you say it so much, and mean it?"

Danny wants to punch Steve's father right in his dead face. "Steven," Danny says, petting Steve's hair, down to his neck, and then his chest. "You watch me, _really_ watch me, and then you tell me I don't mean I love you each and every time I say it."

Steve's heart beats heavy under Danny's hand, and he swallows as he nods. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay," Danny agrees, running his hands down Steve's chest and then up again. He leans forward, pressing his cock against Steve's, and kisses Steve, nice and slow.

Danny works his kisses away from Steve's mouth, down his neck, then his chest, then his stomach. Steve takes a shuddering breath when Danny kisses his cock.

Finding the lube, Danny pours it onto his fingers, reaching back to work it into his asshole as he kisses his way back up Steve's body. It takes just a minute for Danny to get prepped, helped along by the fact that he and Steve have been fucking just about every chance they get for the past three weeks. 

Using his teeth and his dry hand, Danny opens the condom and then rolls it down onto Steve's cock, making sure it's situated right. "You're so good," Danny says, adding a little more lube to Steve's cock and working it down with both hands. "So hard for me."

"Danny," Steve sighs, his arms still behind his head, but his pillow deformed like he's clutching it tightly to keep from moving his arms. 

"You try so hard, don't you, baby?" Danny asks, straddling Steve's lap and holding Steve's cock up so he can work his way down onto it. "You work so hard to be exactly what I need."

"It's all for you," Steve mutters, gasping when Danny finds the right angle and slips almost all the way down.

The stretch of Steve's cock inside him makes Danny feel warm, and blissful. He rocks his hips, feeling out the best angle so he can keep that blissful feeling without coming too fast. "What about what you need?" Danny asks. "Do you trust me to give it to you?"

"I trust you," Steve says, his mouth falling open on a groan when Danny lifts up and then drops down, as slowly as his legs will let him.

When Steve's eyes slip shut, Danny says, "No, hey. Look at me, babe."

Steve opens his eyes, though they're half-lidded like keeping them open is a struggle.

Setting a slow pace, Danny asks, "How does that feel?"

"Good," Steve replies, breath hitching when Danny puts a swivel into his hips. "Ah, fuck. That's-that's good, Danno."

Danny smirks, running his hands up Steve's chest, resting his palms on the bed above Steve's shoulders. He leans forward, using the same slow rhythm, but not taking Steve in quite so deeply. 

"Let me tell you a secret," Danny says, nipping at Steve's lower lip and feeling Steve's heart beat through his chest and against Danny's. "Love isn't just something we feel. It's something we do. It's a choice."

Danny speeds up for a few strokes, making Steve groan.

"It's me, choosing to make you," Danny pauses to catch his breath before continuing. "Feel like this."

Steve clenches his jaw and groans again, but he doesn't look away. "You're getting something out of this too, aren't you?"

Danny chuckles, grinds his hips down as far as he can stand. "Yeah." He leans forward to kiss Steve, licking at his lower lip to taste him. "But that's just a nice byproduct. Doesn't change the fact that I'm choosing to expend the effort to give you what I guarantee is going to be a fantastic orgasm."

"God," Steve says, throwing his head back for just a moment before he meets Danny's eyes again. "Why are you talking so much?"

"Love," Danny says, pushing Steve deep again before rocking up to nibble on Steve's jaw, "is you choosing to keep your arms behind your head, even though you _really_ want to touch me, just because I asked you to."

"So…" Steve pauses as Danny picks up the pace, his heels pushing against the bed like he's trying to get some traction. He's making noises like he's getting close, so Danny slows down to a simple roll of his hips. Steve licks his lips and says, "So love, to you, is following orders?"

"Love is you choosing to be here, choosing to give me the things that I like, because you know they make me happy." Danny takes Steve's face in his hands and kisses him, slowly. "Thank you, Steve."

Steve looks dumbstruck. He swallows and groans, "Please?"

"Please, what, baby?" Danny asks, grinding his hips down again, making Steve groan.

Through clenched teeth, Steve asks, "Please, can I touch you?"

Steve's been so good, and he asks so nicely, that Danny's nodding and saying, "Yeah, yes, god," before he consciously makes the decision. 

Steve cups the back of Danny's head, kissing Danny and pushing them both up to sitting at the same time. Danny wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders, kissing him back and readjusting his legs so he can keep fucking himself on Steve's cock. 

Reaching between them with the hand not on Danny's neck, Steve strokes Danny's cock, his movements shaky, but effective. Danny rests his forehead on Steve's shoulder, building up a rhythm that he knows Steve will like. It takes him a moment to realize Steve's murmuring something against his ear.

"Love you, love you, love you," Steve says, his voice soft, almost like he's not sure he's saying it out loud.

Danny takes Steve's face in his hands again and kisses him before meeting Steve's eyes. Keeping his eyes locked on Steve's as he moves, Danny says, "Come for me now, baby."

Steve nods and kisses Danny, gasping into Danny's mouth when he lets go and comes. Danny grinds down and follows Steve over the edge, pushing into Steve's hand. 

When he's done groaning, Danny asks Steve, "So? Do you believe me now?"

"Yeah, Danno," Steve says with a grin, flexing his thigh muscles until Danny lifts off of them. "Yeah, I believe you."

"Good," Danny replies, chuckling as Steve's normal post-sex sleepiness takes over and he starts burrowing down into the bed. He gets himself cleaned up, wrestles a mostly-asleep Steve into a pair of boxers in case something happens with the kids in the middle of the night, and settles down to fall asleep.

It takes Danny a while to fall asleep, and while he does, he watches Steve's face. He wonders if anything he's said will stick with Steve, if he understood what Danny was trying to say. Because Danny believes it, wholeheartedly. Being in love is a choice, and just like Rachel chose to stop loving Danny, he hopes Steve never stops choosing to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support on this series, you guys. I really appreciate all the comments you've been leaving!


End file.
